Pixie
"Pixie" Background Pixies are a magical creature that sometimes were known to predate even the young races. These creatures of the Fey kin roughly resemble that of human and elves and are even sometimes believe to be the stepping stones of evolution between both humanoids and insects. The magical tricksters go by many names, and enjoy tinkering and pranks wherever they go often learning illusions spells such as invisibility to further their stealthy nature in provoking the large folk. Unfortunately as history continued, the large folk began to realize weakness among the fairy kind between the use of weapons such as cold iron, and elemental magics that are quite crushing to their delicate and fragile wings the Pixies were slowly forced into hiding from their evolutionary sturdier creations. Humans and their greed, a sin that the pixies rarely exhibit themselves soon learned the horrid signs of humanity. Hunters and trappers who had slowly delved into relations with some of the more adventuresome Pixies soon would enslave and experiment the small fragile creatures. Locking them and torturing their bodies with the use of fire and ice within their bird cages. Their magical abilities to rubberize their entire figure to escape the cages slowly became an adaptation which forced the next experiment of lining the walls with a metal that would sap their magical abilities. Shackles and restraints laced with cold iron proved as an effective means to ensnare the pixie race and once they began they only found all to many interesting uses both for the elements they are comprised of for magical methods, spies to report upon their foes. As well as the secretion they exhibit under strained torment becoming a sweet delicacy among chef's cuisine. Physical Description Pixie appear like miniature elves or human tending to base their own physical appearances and proportions around that of humanoid races. The clear difference between them and their mirrored races is the clear size difference and the wings that protrude just out from underneath their shoulder blades. The race as a hole tend to have vibrant colors based upon that of the flowers that they tend two as they highly resemble the plant life deep within fey lands and forests. Their flesh coloring can vary form the usual human peachy flesh to various pigments of well loved races including shades of red, blue, orange and green which are the primary options of skin pigmentations. One can almost say that their own color also influences the taste and scent that they tend to leave behind them. Most of them tend to weave their own garments of the soft silk from spiders, or by the means of other methods through leaves and the sort. Society/Information Pixie society resembles that of most any society, except they tend to not travel in packs or even meetup without a particular event. Pixies tend to remain hidden, often enslaved by their magical abilities to support those who capture them. They are treasured for their near delicacy juice that they can produce form bodily excretions. Unlike others they also tend to be quite good at spying out locations through small areas as well. Pixies are generally not trusting of other races, but enjoy pestering them despite their own dislike toward the large-folk. Names Male Names: Female Names: Racial Traits (RP 14) Table: Random Minimal Starting Ages As fey these magical creatures life span is unusually long and cause them to mature quickly. 1 This category includes barbarians, oracles, rogues, and sorcerers. 2 This category includes bards, cavaliers, fighters, gunslingers, paladins, rangers, summoners, and witches. 3 This category includes alchemists, clerics, druids, inquisitors, magi, monks, and wizards. Table: Random Height and Weight (Medium Height) Standard Racial Traits Ability Score Modifiersrp: Pixie’s are agile and mischievous creatures, but tend to be physically weak. They gain +2 dex, +2 cha, -4 con Sizerp: Pixie’s are Tiny creatures and thus gain a +2 size bonus to Dexterity and a –2 size penalty to Strength. Tiny races gain a +2 size bonus to their AC, a +2 size bonus on attack rolls, a –2 penalty on combat maneuver checks and to their CMD, and a +8 size bonus on Stealth checks. Tiny characters take up a space of 2-1/2 feet by 2-1/2 feet, so up to four of these characters can fit into a single square. Tiny races typically have a natural reach of 0 feet, meaning they can’t reach into adjacent squares. They must enter an opponent’s square to attack it in melee. This provokes an attack of opportunity from the opponent. Since they have no natural reach, they do not threaten the squares around them. Other creatures can move through those squares without provoking attacks of opportunity. Tiny creatures typically cannot flank an enemy. Typerp: Pixie’s are Fey with supernatural abilities and are connected to nature primarily magical forests that can breathe eat and sleep like humans. Flightrp:: Members of this race have a fly speed of 30 feet with clumsy maneuverability. Special: This trait can be taken more than once. For each additional 2 RP spent, the race’s fly speed increases by +10 feet, and the maneuverability improves by one step. Languages: Pixie begin play speaking Common and Sylvan. Pixie with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: any human language, Aklo, Celestial, Elven, and gnome. Feat and Skill Racial Traits Fey Damage Resistance (3 RP) Members of this race gain DR 5/cold iron. Fey Emissaryrp: Once per day, members of this race can roll twice when making a Bluff or Diplomacy check and take the better roll. Magical Racial Traits Magical Bodyrp: A constant spell like ability that allows the Pixie to both mate as well as take the abuse of being smashed by large rods larger than themselves. Bouncing Body:The target’s flesh becomes flexible and rubbery. It gains a +2 circumstance bonus on grapple combat maneuver checks and Escape Artist checks, as well as to its CMD against combat maneuver checks to grapple. Anytime the target would take falling damage, it treats falls as 20 feet shorter (minimum 0) for the purpose of determining damage. In addition, if the target falls against a hard surface, it can attempt an Acrobatics check (DC = the distance fallen) to attempt to bounce upward; success means the creature bounces upward half the distance fallen. Weakness Racial Traits Fire Vulnerability (–2 RP): Pick one of the following energy types: fire. Members of this race have vulnerability to the chosen energy type. Cold Vulnerability (–2 RP): Pick one of the following energy types: Cold. Members of this race have vulnerability to the chosen energy type. Senses Racial Traits Low-Light Vision1: Pixie can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Category:Race